1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display technology, and particularly relates to a display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the advanced development in the semiconductor and optoelectronic technologies, the display technology is well-developed nowadays. When it comes to displays, the technology for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which has the advantages of being light, thin, short and compact, power saving, radiation-free, full color, and portable, is the most matured and popularized.
To make the display quality of LCDs more preferable, the development of LCDs nowadays aims at a high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, high luminance, high color saturation, a quick responding speed, and a wide viewing angle. Regarding the technology of wide viewing angle, multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) displays are commonly used.
In a MVALCD display, each pixel is at least divided into two sub-pixels to make compensation in correspondence with the color washout of the user, wherein voltages stored in the sub-pixels are usually different. To adjust the voltages of the sub-pixels, a conventional way is to make the adjustment by using a power-storing function of the capacitor. However, the capacitor takes up the circuit area of the pixel, and consequently influences the aperture ratio of the pixel. Namely, the display effect of the display panel is influenced. Therefore, to allow the MVALCD display to function normally, how to improve the aperture ratio has become an important issue to improve the display effect.